Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a photoelectric conversion device.
Description of the Related Art
In a photoelectric conversion device such as a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, a dielectric film serving as a passivation film is provided on a light shielding member.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-156611 discusses a solid-state imaging device that includes a silicon oxynitride (SiON) film between an interlayer insulation film and a silicon nitride (SiN) film serving as a passivation film. The SiON film has a refractive index that is intermediate between a refractive index of the interlayer insulation film and a refractive index of the SiN film.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-294773 discusses a solid-state imaging element in which a passivation film that includes two-layer films of a silicon oxide film and a SiN film is provided on an interlayer insulation film including the uppermost wiring.